112713doirsami
07:48 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 19:48 -- 07:48 GA: heyyy, sami... 07:48 GA: whats up? 07:48 AA: Oh, hey Doir. 07:49 GA: uh, last night, you were very quiet 07:49 AA: Yeah. I guess I was. 07:50 GA: is something wrong? :( 07:50 AA: Yeah, I should flippin' think so. I wasn't there for Dean and he got killed, and then I handed Null's friend over to Scarlet and she did all that nonsense to him... 07:51 GA: well, i doubt there was anything that could have been done 07:51 GA: i just talked to jossik, and his waking body is totes fine 07:51 AA: Well that's good at least. 07:52 GA: and dean... well, rip in peace of course, i feel bad, but there's nothing that could have been done about that 07:52 GA: jack is way out of our league 07:52 AA: Well that's the point though, isn't it? He SHOULDN'T be out of our league! When friends work together we should be able to do ANYTHING. 07:53 GA: that's a very optimistic way to live life! but we need to work together to get stronger before we can work together to completely defeat them just like that 07:53 AA: Yeah. We definitely need to get stronger. I can't lose any more friends. I won't. 07:53 GA: no, definitely not, we will not lose a single person after this 07:54 GA: too bad we cant get scarlets help, she seemed like she sort of knew what she was doing 07:54 GA: but im sure the oracle is on our side! 07:55 AA: Scarlet made it sound like there were ways to "cheat." Obviously I can't ask her now, but there are probably other ways to find out. They had to find out somehow, right? 07:55 GA: yeah, defo 07:55 GA: we just need to try harder! 07:56 GA: hey, what do you think is up with scarlet anyway? 07:57 GA: jossik said she was calling him a 'herald' and demanding that he say he loves her 07:57 GA: and then she made him all... non-trolly 07:57 AA: I don't know. She always seemed so nice before. I guess maybe she came on a LITTLE strong, but I always just figured she was just lonely. 07:57 GA: jeez, lonely is an understatement 07:58 GA: do you think she has any weaknesses? 07:58 GA: she is dead 07:58 AA: That doesn't seem to be much of a weakness for her. 07:58 GA: true 07:59 GA: maybe if we had a vacuum 07:59 GA: is she corporeal or ethereal? 07:59 AA: Huh? 07:59 GA: a ghost or not a ghost 07:59 AA: Oh, you mean like is she a zombie or a ghost? 07:59 GA: yeah 07:59 AA: Zombie I guess. We painted each others' toenails before. 08:00 AA: She had sort of a vampire thing going more than a zombie though. 08:00 GA: she's a vamp too?! 08:00 AA: Well she never tried to suck our blood or anything. I just meant she sort of had that whole vampire motif going. 08:00 AA: Like the Count on Sesame Street. 08:00 GA: haha 08:00 AA: Only evil and not wearing many clothes. 08:01 GA: wow, you're lucky she didnt go insane and kill you 08:01 GA: or... modify you? 08:01 AA: Yeah, she was a perfectly gracious host to me and Null. Offered us tasty punch and had a sleepover and everything. 08:02 GA: tasty punch? 08:02 GA: what if she spiked it? 08:03 AA: I don't know. What good would getting us drunk do? 08:04 GA: what if it was miiiind controoooOOOoooOOoool? 08:04 GA: or slow acting poison? 08:04 AA: I didn't....FEEL mind controlled. 08:04 AA: Actually I felt pretty good afterward. 08:04 GA: hmm, okay 08:05 GA: whoa, by the way, i just remembered, there were only 9 of us but 10 towers 08:05 GA: do you think the empty tower was scarlets? or... deans? 08:06 AA: ...oh. I hadn't even thought of that. Yeah, Dean would have a tower, wouldn't he? 08:06 GA: unless he was on profit 08:06 GA: but don't we have exactly 20 people? 08:06 AA: Right. I guess we should ask one of the others to see if he's got a tower there. 08:07 AA: Do we? I have no idea how many trolls there are. 08:07 AA: But I guess that would make sense! 10 towers for us, 10 towers for them. 08:07 GA: 12 trolls, 8- 7 humans 08:07 GA: i havent met all of the trolls 08:08 GA: i think, with the addition of meeting null and rilset? was that his name? i still have two left to meet 08:08 AA: Me neither. 08:09 GA: two or three... 08:09 GA: i hope they're as cool as some ive met already 08:12 GA: anyway, good to see you're doing fine after the recent happenings 08:12 GA: to be honest i wasnt sure if id be okay after all of this 08:12 AA: I'm not sure "fine" is quite the word. I guess I'm dealing though. 08:13 GA: dealing is good enough! 08:13 GA: see you later, sami 08:13 AA: Later Doir. 08:13 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 20:13 --